Sarah Nicole Tanno
Sarah Tanno-Stewart (Sarah Nicole Tanno) is a make up artist that works with Lady Gaga since 2009. She started as Gaga's day to day but for years did everyone else on stage, (band, dancers) except Gaga which Tara Savelo did. Sarah has also worked with Fergie, Katy Perry, and Kelis. Some of Sarah's more well known work is with photographer Chadwick Tyler. In September of 2014, Gaga made Sarah Nicole Tanno her personal day to day and event makeup artist. She has done all her recent most well known looks including all of Cheek to Cheek, Grammy's, Oscars and Shiseido Commercial, Joanne, and A Star Is Born. As of the second half of 2018, she is still Gaga's personal makeup artist. On November 16, 2019 she married Lady Gaga's guitarist, Tim Stewart. Work with Lady Gaga Tours GunsOutfit-Front-MB.jpg|Monster Ball: Theater (2009-2010) TMB-003.jpg|Monster Ball: Arena (2010-2011) 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 002.jpg|LGL at RB (Mar-Apr, 2014) 8-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg|artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (2014) 7-4-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpeg|Cheek To Cheek Tour (2014-2015) Lady-gaga-joanne-tour-LA-2017-billboard-1548.jpg|Joanne World Tour (2017-2018) Events Music Station 2.jpg|Music Station (Apr 16, 2010) GagaKoh.jpg|GAGAKOH (Apr 20, 2010) 5 Teeth1.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) Photography November 2, 2017 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 006.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 007.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 010.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 011.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 012.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-2-17 Sarah Tanno 013.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and earrings by Eddie Borgo. November 3, 2017 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-3-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg November 5, 2017 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 007.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 010.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 011.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Stellaire, coat by Fendi, shoes by Gianvito Rossi, earrings by Marc Jacobs, necklace by Martine Ali, and a ring by JTV. November 14, 2017 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg 11-14-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg November 22, 2017 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg 11-22-17 Sarah Tanno 005.jpg May 27, 2018 5-27-18 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 5-27-18 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 5-27-18 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg *'Location' - New York City, NY *'Hair stylist' - Frederic Aspiras *'Make-up artist' - Sarah Nicole Tanno *'Styling' - Tom Eerebout and Sandra Amador May 30, 2018 5-30-18 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg 5-30-18 Sarah Tanno 002.jpg 5-30-18 Sarah Tanno 003.jpg *'Location' - New York City, NY *'Hair stylist' - Frederic Aspiras *'Make-up artist' - Sarah Nicole Tanno *'Styling' - Tom Eerebout and Sandra Amador June 16, 2018 6-16-18 Sarah Tanno 001.jpg *'Location' - MTV Movie & TV Awards at Barker Hangar in Santa Monica, California *'Hair stylist' - Frederic Aspiras *'Make-up artist' - Sarah Nicole Tanno *'Styling' - Tom Eerebout and Sandra Amador Links *Facebook *Instagram Category:Haus Members Category:Make-Up Artists Category:Photographers Category:Joanne (Photoshoots)